


Letting Go

by Spilledink97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Heartache, Heartbreak, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilledink97/pseuds/Spilledink97
Summary: This is for anyone who's had to let go of someone that they'd do anything to keep.
Kudos: 2





	Letting Go

This aching swell beneath my chest,

Don't tell me it isn't love.

I'd take on all the world for you,

If you said it'd be enough.

You'll go on gracefully to the next,

And I'll brave a smile for you, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'd love any kind of feedback :) I hope this speaks to those of you who have gone through something similar


End file.
